


I'd Never Seen It Before

by lipstilinski



Series: Jack&Gem [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Locker Room, M/M, Mention of sex, Season/Series 02, Stiles is actually really good at lacrosse, caring Jackson, mentions of adderall abuse, off-screen sex, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles realizes not one, but two things about Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Never Seen It Before

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Taylor Swift's Crazier. Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgCGY2h-JaE

Stiles sighed, washing himself off. Again. It had been a year since they’d last really spoken let alone touched, but Stiles’ run in with Peter at the winter formal had Jackson on edge. Now it seemed that every time Stiles was alone, the short periods that they were, Jackson showed up and refused to leave his side. He couldn’t lie though, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He had grown to like that Jackson was happy to take care of him, it no longer had to be all about making Jackson happy. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jackson, it was constant, even when they were in each other’s presence. It was showers, cooking, Netflix and Jackson’s favorite cheese popcorn. It was Jackson all the time; past memories, present day events, and the future. _Their future, their life together_. It was so damn corny and Stiles loved every minute, especially the moments that ended up mirroring real life.

“Are you okay,” Stiles asked looking back at Jackson, who had turned on a shower and was washing off as well.

“Yeah, why?” He scoffed half-heartedly.

“Well we haven’t had sex in, what, a year? You usually don’t do things quite like that if memory serves, and we’re in the locker room,” Stiles informed him carefully and a bit smug.

“Shit,” Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry. Things have been weird, I’ve been weird, I don’t know how to explain it. Something’s wrong,” he explained wistfully. “Also, my dad’s thinking of taking a different job.”

Stiles swallowed. It dawned on him, everyone was so busy looking at Lydia that nobody saw that it was Jackson who is the kanima. He felt like collapsing, and breathing became harder. Everything was spinning and he thinks he heard Jackson, but he wasn’t sure, it was all muffled and sounded faraway. But he couldn’t let Jackson see him like this.

“Stiles,” Jackson asked worriedly, both of his hands holding Stiles’ face tenderly.

Stiles shook his head “Yeah,” he smiled, it was forced and it didn’t reach his eyes. Jackson could tell and Stiles knew it. “This Job, I’m sure it’s no big deal. More money, better hours, there’s a good reason for it. Your dad’s a smart man.”

“It’s in another country,” he informed blandly.

Stiles’ eyes widened at the response and he stumbled. “What? I’m sure Paul is just playing with his options, or scaring the firm partners into a raise. I can’t imagine him moving you guys out of the country. Not just for a job. You grew up here and so did your mom,” he reassured more himself, than Jackson.

“Hopefully,” Jackson replied in doubt. “But hey, are you okay? I mean I did attack you from behind.” He spoke quietly, smirking lightly.

“I didn’t say no, I didn’t try and push you away. It was strange for us and I’m going to be sore for a while, but it wasn’t all that bad. Not saying I want a repeat, at least not without a little more preparation first. I’m fine, well until I sit down,” Stiles chuckled as Jackson shook his head, smiling.

“Only you Stilinski,” he chuckled. “John has an overnight tonight right?”

“Yeah. Gonna order some pizza, I have some research to do. What time are you and Danny going out?” Stiles smirked, looking at Jackson knowingly.

“No, Danny’s coming over tomorrow,” he smiled smugly. “I already had plans tonight.”

Stiles turned off his shower. “Yeah?”

“You’re coming over. We’re going to order your favorite pizza and I’m going to convince you to stop acting like you suck at lacrosse.” Jackson looked at Stiles, his hands roaming his body under the stream of water.

Stiles’ eyes followed Jackson’s hands. “Okay,” he nodded, eyes wide.

_**0000** _

“You’re awake, let me get your pill,” Jackson told Stiles, walking towards the kitchen.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded sleepily, on the other boy’s shoulder. “You know, if I could take my pills whenever I want I wouldn’t be so tired.”

“You know why you can’t!” Jackson yelled from the other room.

“Why you sound so far away?” Stiles nuzzled the other boy’s neck and hugged him.

“Because Jackson is in the kitchen and I am in here,” Danny laughed.

“Oh,” Stiles pulled away from Danny and rubbed the back of his neck, “things have been a little crazy since Jackson took my adderall a few days ago. Now I only take one pill in the morning.”

“So like your prescription probably reads,” Danny smiled slightly, awkwardly.

“Dude, not the point,” Stiles scoffed.

“That is the point Stilinski.” Jackson walked back into the room. “John’s been too busy to notice and Scott doesn’t seem to care. McCall’s such a _great_ friend,” he sneered. “Here, take your pill.”

Jackson was angry when he found out about the adderall abuse, so angry that when they fought, Stiles let it go when it was clear that Jackson had won the argument. He had pushed Jackson far enough on the matter. Stiles didn’t want to give up his adderall, but he realized there wasn’t a real choice to be made. This was Jackson after all, not Scott, Jackson would’ve done whatever it took. No matter what he thought or wanted. Stiles loved it.

“Water,” Jackson informed, handing Stiles a glass.

“Yeah,” he rolled his eyes, smirking. He swallowed his pill and drank half the glass of water.

“You two,” Danny pointed between the pair, “seem to function well together. It’s oddly not odd at all, you work. I’m liking the rekindled friendship.”

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled, looking at Stiles.

“You want to tell him,” Stiles stated.

Danny smiled widely at the pair, not that either saw it.

“I want to tell everyone, always have,” he responded.

“Why don’t you just start with Danny,” Stiles smiled.

“Wait? Really?” Jackson asked him in awe.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, assuredly.

“Thank you!” Jackson practically squealed with delight. “I love you,” he hugged Stiles, and pecked his lips.

“It’s about time you two get together,” Danny said, shaking his head.

“What?” Both Stiles and Jackson asked in surprise, looking over at Danny.

“You knew?” Jackson asked.

“Well you haven’t exactly stopped me from looking at the photos Jackson,” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “Stiles looks the same, then and now, not like it was hard to figure out.”

“Really?” Stiles asked loudly.

“You knew I never wanted to hide it, but I did for you, I just hid it less from Danny,” Jackson said smoothly with confidence.

“Have you two been together this entire time?” Danny asked in confusion.

“Kind of,” Jackson stated.

“Our entire lives,” Stiles finished slowly.

“Stiles?” Jackson asked, eyes wide and breathing hard.

“You can tell Lydia to,” Stiles chuckled humorlessly.

“Are you sure?” Jackson whispered carefully.

Stiles nodded, not saying a word, emotions swelling up.

“Oh my god,” Jackson pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long. It never should’ve been like this, I’m so sorry,” Stiles swallowed, words caught in his throat, gripping Jackson hard.

“You adorable kids obviously need some time, so I’ll talk to you later. The two of you make each other happy, it’s easy to see. Nice to see, don’t let it go,” Danny smiled.

“No don’t. We’re done,” Jackson laughed, tears in his eyes. “Stiles is going to help with lacrosse.”

What should have been a happy moment for Stiles, was a sad one. He loves Jackson, he figured it out. Finally. Just like Jackson always said he would. Jackson let him figure it out on his own, waiting not so patiently. And goddamn did Stiles love Jackson so much, but the realization couldn’t have come at a worse time. Jackson was the kanima and Stiles knew it. As much as he wanted to keep it to himself, he wanted to protect Jackson, he couldn’t. And it hurt.


End file.
